


Just Your Feelings

by Sabinasan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Extended Scene, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toshisami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/pseuds/Sabinasan
Summary: Kondō wasn't sure if there was anything else he could do to take care of his Vice Commander.A continuation of the Illness in Summer Reimeiroku episode.





	Just Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, plaidshirtjimkirk! I hope you have a wonderful day and that you enjoy this fic!

As everyone within the bedroom laughed in response to Kondō's eagerness to be useful, a light blush colored his cheeks while he smiled sheepishly. Kondō was aware that he had been very transparent in just how deep his regard was for Hijikata, and while he was aware that everyone in the room probably already knew, it was something that wasn't remarked upon so openly.

Even so, discussion of the matter was dropped and the conversation turned another direction. There was easy banter and laughter, and Kondō kept stealing glances at Hijikata still sitting up on the futon. As the minutes passed. Kondō noted Hijikata's shoulder dropped, his eyes were becoming glassy, and Kondō could just tell that Hijikata was beginning to fatigue. Gen-san seemed to notice this as well for he was the first to excuse himself from the room. Soon, everyone else seemed to get the message and they slowly trickled out of the room until Kondō was the only one who remained with Hijikata.

Hijikata's eyes closed, and he let out a sigh as his whole torso collapsed on itself. Kondō took the opportunity to move closer to Hijikata. He slid himself across the floor until he was positioned behind Hijikata. He waited a moment before he wrapped his arms around Hijikata's slender frame and pulling him back toward his chest. Hijikata involuntarily jerked, his body going rigid, before he realized what was happening. As his back made contact with Kondō's chest, he relaxed into the embrace.

"You worked today, didn't you." The tone wasn't accusatory, and the words were said as a statement of fact. 

"I can't let a cold get in the way of my responsibilities," Hijikata grumbled.

Kondō smiled softly as he nuzzled Hijikata's hair right behind the shell of his ear. "Part of your responsibilities is taking care of yourself. How can I be Commander of the Shinsengumi without my Vice Commander?"

Hijikata snorted as he tilted his head away so that Kondō's lips were no longer making contact with his hair. "Shut up. Why do you have to talk like that?"

"Because," he persisted, "it's true."

"Kat-chan," Hijikata whined with a huff. The exclamation didn’t hold the usual life it did.

"Mm...I can tell you're not feeling well. I should leave so you can rest." Kondō shifted to begin to extricate himself, but he was stopped by Hijikata's grip on his wrist. 

"Don't you dare," he murmured forcefully.

He settled back into his previous position. "I'll stay...but promise me you'll lay down."

A sigh. "But I'm comfortable right here."

Kondō was glad that it appeared that Hijikata wasn't going to fight rest any longer. He smiled fondly as he gently pushed Hijikata away from him. "I'll lay next to you...and I'll stay until you fall asleep. Is that okay?"

Hijikata didn't provide a verbal response, but he began to shift in the futon until he was able to lay back with his head hitting the pillow roll. Kondō settled himself beside Hijikata, molding his body against his. He then ran the backs of his fingers against Hijikata’s cheek.

“Comfy?”

Hijikata’s eyes fluttered closed. “Mmhmm...”

“Good.”

Silence descended over them—comfortable and warm. Kondō’s hand traveled up until his fingers pressed gently into Hijikata’s scalp. He continued to run his fingers through silky hair, watching the slow rise and fall of Hijikata’s chest. When he was sure Hijikata was asleep, he pressed a gentle kiss to the temple before rising to a seated position.

From this vantage point, he could take in Hijikata’s features. Despite the cold lending color to his nose and high on his cheeks, Hijikata otherwise possessed an ethereal beauty that never failed to entrance Kondō. He briefly wondered how he became so lucky to be accepted into his confidence, especially for a man who guarded his emotions so well. In any case, he was grateful for Hijikata was a bright spot in his life, and he couldn’t imagine his world without this man in it.

Kondō sighed, knowing he had work he needed to return to, even though he preferred to stay right where he was. He stretched and slowly rose, careful to not disturb the rest Hijikata needed. He made his way to the shoji, stopped short, and looked back one last time before he opened it and stepped through the opening. He promised he would return later to check in again and then closed the shoji behind him.


End file.
